


El silencio del inocente.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: El silencio del caído. [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie Maheswaran Bashing, I hate connie, Multi, Odio a connie, Steven necesita terapia, Steven necesita un abrazo, Viene desde la quinta temporada
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Después de que steven volviera del espacio y tuviera que dejar a lars en contra de su voluntad, las cosas empiezan a empeorar para el joven híbrido quien vera como todo empieza a empeorar, donde una luz de esperanza será su salvación.
Relationships: Peridot/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Everyone, Steven Universe/Original Character(s), Steven Universe/White Diamond, Steven Universe/Yellow Diamond
Series: El silencio del caído. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Literal voy a reescribir todo ya que Wattpad me borro luego de que alguien me denunciara, empiezo desde cero.
> 
> Además que tendré que ver de nuevo los caps canon de la serie otra vez.
> 
> Espero que este fic sea mejor que el que hice en Wattpad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de que Steven Universe sea realista en sus consecuencias.

**Prologo**

¿Por qué? ..... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ... ¡¿Por qué ?!

 **¡¿POR QUÉ ?!** ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ?!

¡¿POR QUÉ **NADIE** LO ENTIENDE ?!

¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN PENSAR QUE YO QUERÍA QUE TODO ESTO PASARA ?!

¡Nadie lo entiende! ¡Nadie!

Jamás quise que mis amigos estén secuestrados.

Jamás quise cargar con los pecados de mamá !.

¿Por qué nadie puede ver eso?

Nunca me imaginé que decir los nombres de mis amigos provocando que los secuestraran. Nunca quise que Lars muriera.

Nunca quise tener que sentir su cuerpo frío y sin vida de él tirado en el suelo.

Las náuseas y la culpa no me dejaban tranquilo en ningún momento

Ya no podrás comer, no podrás dormir. Jamás estaba tranquilo, solo podía sentir todo eso comiéndoselo vivo.

Es como si fuera pronto fuera del villano aquí, ni siquiera Connie quería verlo ... era como si fuera una plaga de la que tenía que deshacerse cuanto antes. Dolía, dolía mucho saber que no quería verlo luego de casi morir en aquel juicio.

Las gemas de cristal no se alejaban de él en ningún momento, ser testigos de cómo se había entregado para ir al juicio que le habían preparado Diamante Azul y Amarillo las hizo paranoicas, solo separándose de él cuando tuvieron una misión. Era agradable saber que había personas que aún lo querían.

Los habitantes de Ciudad Playa parecían evitarlo como si fuera un leproso, eso es hería pero no tanto como ver como su propio padre parecía querer tenerlo lejos; al menos él le dio excusas para hacerlo sin verso grosero en el proceso.

“Estoy ocupado” “Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer” “Debo irme de viaje por piezas para el auto lavado”.

Creí que todos entendían que nada era culpa mía, nunca quisiste que algo así pasara ... pero ahora parece que todos me odian. El odio y el miedo son las miradas que recibo ahora.

Hay una guerra que debo luchar solo ahora, y si debo morir para detenerla de una vez por todas ... que así sea.

_𝐿𝑜 𝓈𝒾𝑒𝓃𝓉𝑜, 𝒮𝓉𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃._


	2. Capitulo 1

> _“Los errores son dolorosos, pero mientras el tiempo avanza se convierte en una colección de experiencias llamadas lecciones.”_

Todos cometemos errores, pequeños o grandes al final todos cometemos errores, es de humanos equivocarse somos totalmente propenso a cometer todo tipo de errores algo muy normal.

Pero tal parece que para un híbrido humano-gema estaba prohibido equivocarse.

Steven Universe se equivocó, al decir el nombre de sus amigos a Peridot para que luego estos fueran secuestrados por Aquamarine y Topaz quienes por órdenes de las diamantes debían secuestrar a Lars, Sadie, Onion, Jamie, Connie y a su papá para ponerlos en cautiverio en el Zoológico de la destrozada Pink Diamond. Ahora la culpa recae en hijo de Rose Quartz quien solo podía intentar nos desmoronarse ante la presión.

En la playa justo donde había unos dedos de piedra estaba el pelinegro quien lloraba sin control alguno, hecho un ovillo en la blanca arena del mar temblaba ante cada sollozo que de su boca salía. Desde que había vuelto al espacio parecía que toda su vida iba hacia cuesta abajo, cada vez que iba a la ciudad parecía que todos hacían un gran esfuerzo por evitarlo como si fuera una plaga; su mejilla izquierda pico ante un recuerdo.

La madre de Lars con una mirada de dolor e ira dirigida solo para él, explicarles a sus padres lo que pasó y como termino su hijo aun en el espacio no fue sencillo lo que aún resonaba en su mente fue el dolor de la bofetada que recibió de la mujer pero lo más doloroso fueron las palabras que vinieron después.

_“-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-“_

Su cuerpo temblaba como si sufriera hipotermia, su rostro sonrojado por sus lloros, ojos cristalizados y nariz roja era la apariencia que tenía Steven en esos momentos. Su mente en un bucle infinito de pensamientos que le decían que nada de lo ocurrido era su culpa.

Su mente aun reproducía lo ocurrido en el juicio, todo su miedo, el estrés y la incertidumbre de lo que sería de él era demasiado. Las arcadas eran fuertes casi parecía que iba a tirar el poco alimento que había ingerido, el sabor agrio en su lengua solo hacía que las ganas de vaciar su estómago con mucha fuerza de voluntad pudo calmarse lo suficiente para evitar eso, respirando lentamente se calmó, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y con manos temblorosas secaba sus lágrimas.

Desde su retorno su vida dio un giro de 180°, Connie había estado ignorando sus llamadas y mensajes, su papá, ya ni siquiera parecía quererlo cerca estaba seguro que en sus ojos había algo que nunca había visto en él… le daba escalofríos recordarlo.

Sus amigos… oh estrellas, no sabía si reír o llorar al ver cómo ellos se alejaron apenas supieron que había vuelto. Irónico, ellos estuvieron siempre cerca de él invitándolo a estar con ellos y ahora que vieron la magnitud de todo lo que pasaba en su vida se iban para evitar morir, era gracioso sin duda, cuando quiso alejarse de ellos para mantenerlos a salvo ellos se lo impidieron, es muy irónico que ahora ellos no lo quieran cerca.

Después de calmarse un poco decidió ir al auto lavado para pasar a ver a su padre, quien lo ha estado ignorando desde que volvió del espacio con la excusa de estar ocupado en el autolavado, algo que dejaba de creer desde hace días ya que lo había visto salir con el Sr. Fryman una vez que quiso pasar tiempo con él, está más que decir que se sintió triste por eso.

Al ir caminando a la ciudad se quitó todo rastro de haber llorado, para después poner la sonrisa de siempre y así evitar preguntas que no deseaba responder, al estar caminado pudo sentir de nuevo las mismas miradas que le eran dirigidas desde que volvió, aquellas llenas de miedo y desprecio solo dedicadas a él hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorarlas y al final cuando llego al auto lavado, pudo ver a Greg de espaldas terminando de hablar por teléfono y Steven al ver eso.

-Hola papá!- dijo con su usual sonrisa, levantando la mano para ir a abrazar a su papá, quien al verlo hizo una disimulada mueca en los labios que no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro, con una sonrisa forzada el Universe mayor correspondió el abrazo haciendo que el pequeño sintiera una punzada de dolor en su corazón, mientras sus ojos usualmente llenos de vida, alegría y dulzura se opacaran por un breve momento para después volver a su usual vida, cualquiera que viera bien al niño vería que cada gesto en él era algo forzado en un intento para que nadie viera su tristeza, padre e hijo pasaron hablando unos 30 minutos hasta que Greg recibió un mensaje y al terminar de leerlo dijo.

-Oye amiguito, tengo que irme, tengo que ir a ver unos nuevos propulsores de agua, para el autolavado- dijo Greg, mientras desviaba la mirada y se rascaba su nuca sin ver cómo la mirada de su hijo perdía brillo considerablemente para volver como si nada, sin saber el sufrimiento interno que el chico deseaba que supiera para poder ser consolado por una de las personas más importantes de su vida, algo que no paso y en su lugar dijo.

-De acuerdo papá, nos vemos- se despidió el chico, para así empezar a regresar al templo sin quitar la máscara que había creado, sintiendo las miradas de siempre que ignoró olímpicamente y al llegar a la casa fue al baño, donde inmediatamente al cerrarse la puerta pudo quitar la sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos, dejando ver unos ojos llenos de tristeza junto a un vacío que se ha hecho presente en la vida del joven cuarzo, para que lentamente esos ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y empezara a sollozar e hipar silenciosamente, mientras las gotas saladas bajaban lentamente y empezará a abrazarse a sí mismo, preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo mal.

 _"Por qué me pasa esto, he intentado ser el mejor Cristal Gem, pero parece que solo arruino las cosas, casi se llevan a mis amigos al espacio para ponerlos en un zoológico, deje a Lars en el espacio solo e incluso murió, Connie no quiere verme, mis amigos me odian y parece que papá también."-_ Pensó el deprimido híbrido, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en los azulejos del baño, y un fuerte nudo en la garganta y en su estómago pero su gema empezó a emitir un brillo que fue envolviéndolo lentamente de pies a cabeza, donde sintió una calidez agradable que hizo que se calmara poco a poco dejando solo el rastro de haber llorado, era como si su gema supiera que necesitaba el consuelo, algo que agradeció mucho dejándose llevar.

Y Steven estaba tan cansado, que no escucho el sonido de su mente fragmentándose. Aquel _Crack!_ Que venía desde los rincones más profundos de su mente. Solo sintió aquella calidez que lo hizo dormitar.


	3. Capitulo 2

> _ "Cada persona tiene su historia y cada uno sabe cuanto le pesa y le duelen sus heridas." _

Si hubiera palabras para describir la vida de Steven “Quartz” Universe, sería peligrosa. Heredando los poderes de su madre era de esperarse la responsabilidad que eso conlleva y su legado, lo que no espero fue que con todo eso tuviera que lidiar con los pecados de su madre como si fueran suyos, no espero ser quien destrozará a sus seres queridos solamente por existir, no espero tener que luchar para defender a su hogar y seres queridos, no espero ser quien diera a conocer todo lo horrible que su madre hizo aunque fuera para proteger la tierra.

No, no espero nada de eso. Pero Steven estaba seguro de algo, es que se encargaría de corregir todos y cada uno de ellos por mucho que estos se vieran imposibles de arreglar, lo haría para que así su hogar y su familia pudieran tener aquel final feliz que tanto merecían… aunque eso signifique que nunca consiga el suyo.

No solo eso, si no que ahora debía de soportar el odio de todos en la ciudad, como si todo lo bueno que ha hecho fuera simplemente olvidado dejando solamente sus errores, provocando que el propio Steven se hundiera a un pozo cada vez más oscuro y profundo.

.

.

.

En el baño, Steven lloraba en silencio queriendo evitar que lo oyeran, su gema brillaba sin que lo viera con el pasar del tiempo el híbrido fue calmandose dejando solo unos pequeños hipidos, el agotamiento emocional y la calidez que su propia gema le proporcionaba hizo que empezara a relajarse a tal punto que sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, recostado contra la puerta su cuerpo bajó hasta el suelo y tallando sus ojos secando las lagrimas que aun quedaban allí.

Dormido solo sintió como su cuerpo era abrazado por unos grandes brazos y cálidos brazos que lograban relajarlo como hacía tiempo no hacía, por puro instinto el pelinegro se acerco a esa persona para así sentir aquella dulce calidez que el abrazo le proporcionaba antes de que esta se fuera.

-Mamá…- Murmuró entre sueños sin saberlo el mitad gema.

No lo sabía pero su gema brillaba intensa al decir eso.

El portal se iluminó y de allí salieron las gemas de cristal que volvían de una misión muy complicada desde que Steven había vuelto del espacio parecía como si de pronto las gemas corruptas decidieron que era un buen momento para mantenerlas ocupadas.

-Que bueno que volvimos, me empezaba a aburrir allí.- Dijo Amatista relajada, para ir acostarse sobre el sofá para así tomar una siesta, Perla al verla rodó los ojos mientras que Garnet solo estuvo en silencio como siempre.

-¿Steven? ¡Volvimos! .- Dijo Perla llamando al miembro más joven del equipo, siendo recibida por solo silencio. Las otras al ver que el mitad humano no estaba se pusieron algo nerviosas, luego de que lo vieron entregarse a Homewrold se habían vuelto paranoicas ante la idea de que el chico estuviera fuera de su rango de visión.

Las gemas de cristal podrían ser las protectoras del planeta quienes con su antigua líder experimentaron la pérdida de sus amigas gracias al ataque de las diamantes, pero también experimentaron lo que era el amor hacia quien se convirtió en su luz de esperanza cuando todo se había vuelto tan oscuro.

Jamás podrían olvidar como luego de que Rose se hubiera ido dejó a un bebé llorando a todo pulmón en donde hace unos momentos había estado ella. El último vinculo que su lider y amiga les había dejado, el deseo de protegerlo había nacido enteramente para así resguardar el legado de Rose, pero con el paso del tiempo lo que fue un nulo sentimiento hacía Steven se convirtio en amor y el hecho de que fuera llevado hacía las diamantes hizo que se sintieran peor que cuando Rose se fue.

Perdieron a sus amigas en la guerra. Perdieron a su líder. No podían perder a Steven también.  _ Simplemente no podían… _

-Debe estar con Greg.- Dijo Perla no muy convencida. Sus manos temblaban levemente.

Cada gema se conformó con esa respuesta, aunque ellas querían que el chico estuviera en casa donde sabían que estaba a salvo o con ellas en todo momento sabían que no podían encerrarlo en una jaula… por mucho que la idea sonará muy tentadora.

Cada una mantuvo la calma ante no saber dónde estaba el único humano del equipo, Garnet verificaba la puerta por si en cualquier momento llegaba, Amatista jugaba con su cabello y Perla jugaba con sus manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y su tic en su ojos comenzaba a ser acto de aparición, el ambiente estaba muy tenso siendo solo roto por los pasos de la antigua sirviente de Diamante Rosa.

-¡Aaahhh, ya no lo soporto más! ¡Mejor vayamos a buscar a Steven de una buena vez!- Gritó la morada, despertando al pelo rizado y que las otras le dieron la razón.

Ya no soportando saber donde estaba Steven se fueron a la ciudad a buscarlo, cuando en la casa se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse fue cuando el hijo de Rose despertó, aun en aquella posición incómoda sintió el hormigueo de sus extremidades dormidas siseando ante la sensación de la sangre correr por fin, algo mareado se sostiene del lavamanos para así al menos volver a que sus extremidades se sintieran mejor. Sintiéndose mejor se vio al espejo y de inmediato se arrepintió sus ojos estaban vidriosos y algo rojos por el llanto y el brillo que alguna vez hubo en ellos parecía ya muerto, al verse así solo suspiro cansado abriendo el grifo mojo su rostro con agua fría.

Luego tomó una toalla para secarse su rostro, viendo su reflejo decidió volver sonreír. Desde hace un buen tiempo que al despertar se paraba frente al espejo para así fingir mejor sus expresiones, y odiaba tener que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado cuando estaba muy destrozado por dentro.

Lo odiaba…

¡Lo odiaba tanto!

¡Odiaba ver aquella sonrisa en su cara! ¡Odiaba ese horrible brillo fingido de aquella inocencia que se fue hace mucho!

Pero más que nada…¡Se odiaba así mismo!

_ Crack! _

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose lo hizo quitar su sonrisa y voltear a ver el baño, confundido encogió los hombros y decidió salir de una vez por todas, su estómago gruño y tenía un parecido a los rugidos de León.

No teniendo más que hacer decidió que vería la tele mientras comía, no tenía ánimos de nada ultimamente pero era mejor que aburrirse y no hacer nada. Comiendo el sándwich de jalea vio un episodio repetido de ‘Amigos llorones de Desayuno’, la comida le sabía insípida y quería escupirla pero era mejor que solamente no comer nada.

Gritos de voces conocidas se escucharon afuera, enarcando una ceja hacia arriba fue a ver qué pasaba ahora.

-Chicas…- Su voz se ahogó en la discusión que no podía entender por los gritos altos que daban las chicas.

-Chicas…- Subió la voz pero aun así no lo escucharon, bufando inhalo profundamente y…

-¡Chicas!- Gritó llamando por fin la atención de las gems, quienes al ver al híbrido no dudaron en abrazarlo al saber que estaba sano y salvo solo que Steven sintió que sus pulmones se le saldrían ante la fuerza de aquel abrazo.

Las gemas estaban más que aliviadas y también confundidas, habían buscado al híbrido por toda la ciudad y estaba en casa como si nada, separándose del gem a regañadientes decidieron aclarar sus dudas.

-Steven, ¿Podrías decirnos dónde estabas?- Pregunto Perla, mientras que Garnet observaba al pelinegro en su interior Ruby y Sapphire querían encerrar a Steven en un lugar apartado del mundo para que nadie se atreviera a tomar a su niño, pensando en una excusa rápida.

-Estaba paseando por la ciudad, quería despejar la mente luego de lo que paso con Topaz y Aquamarine.- Mintió, lo que menos quería era añadir más preocupación a las chicas con todo lo que pasaba, las gems al escucharlo se vieron no muy convencidas pero la líder dijo.

-Steven, por favor, si vas a salir avisanos de antemano. No queremos volver de una misión un día y no encontrarte terroncito de azúcar.- Dijo con una voz calmada y con tintes cariñosos que lograron relajar al chico, quien asintió con la cabeza y en sus labios una sonrisa sincera.

Garnet no era estúpida ni ciega, sabía que Steven le estaba mintiendo, haberlo visto nacer y criado hizo que cada miembro de las gemas de cristal supiera de inmediato cuando mentía, era como un sexto sentido. Pero también sabía que luego de haber estado cara a cara con las diamantes tenía a todo el equipo, así que lo mejor para evitar que se cerrará era hablarlo a solas con el pelo rizado y cuando no se sienta intimidado.

Las otras no discutieron, lo que Garnet pensará ella se los haría saber tarde o temprano. El tiempo pasó sin pena ni gloria, Perla comentaba sobre el desastre que tuvo que limpiar gracias a que las gaviotas habían ensuciado donde estaba la lavadora, Amatista estaba jugando a las luchas con Steven sin tener que cambiar de forma y Garnet intentaba acceder a su visión futura sin éxito, algo que la extraño bastante.

-Garnet, ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó la pálida.

-No lo se- Esa respuesta inquietó mucho a la ex-Perla de Pink Diamond.

Cuando todo se empezó a oscurecer y vieron que ya era hora de dejar al mitad humano dormir cada gema se encaminó a su cuarto, dejando solo a Steven y Garnet en la habitación del primero el silencio se volvió algo incómodo para el gem quien solo veía a todos lados menos a la fusión ya que esta lo veía muy intensamente aun con las gafas puestas.

-Steven.-

-Si, Garnet?- Viendo al fin a la morena.

-Se que las cosas últimamente no han estado muy bien, y se que todo ha sido muy estresante. Pero si hay algo que te moleste o si solo quieres hablar de cualquier cosa… no dudes en creer que me encantaría escuchar lo que tengas que decir, por muy pequeño que creas que sea, voy a escucharte.- Le dijo con la mayor dulzura posible, como lo hacía cada vez que las pesadillas lo atacaban siendo un niño y no quería hablar de eso.

Steven se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo, aquel que le temía a la oscuridad y a los rayos en una tormenta. Quería decirle a Garnet lo que pasaba.

¡Oh, estrellas! Vaya que quería decirle.

¡Quería tanto! Pero…

_ “¿En serio vas a preocupar a las chicas con tus problemas? Ha! Eres patético Steven. _

_ Ellas ya tienen más que suficiente con el planeta madre y las diamantes, para que le sumes tus estúpidos problemas humanos!.” _

Fue solo un instante.

Pero más que suficiente para que Garnet lo viera.

Aquel vacío en sus ojos. Eso no era normal.

-No te preocupes Garnet, si pasa algo tu serás la primera en saberlo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, solo haciendo que la fusión se sintiera impotente.

Los brazos de Steven se aferraron a la morena quien correspondió aquel abrazo, su rostro calmado y sereno pero dentro de si era hora historia.

_ “Una luz roja se encontraba en un espacio totalmente negro junto a una azul. _

_ Rubí:- Zafiro…- _

_ Sapphire:- Lo se, Rubi. Lo se…-” _

Despidiendose Steven quedó al fin solo, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa se fueron quedando inexpresivo suspirando fue a ponerse su pijama, apretando los labios pensó en que debía fingir mejor para al menos no levantar sospechas con las chicas. Pero por ahora era mejor dormir un poco después de todo…

**_Mañana será otro día..._ **


	4. Capitulo 3

_"A veces creemos que seguimos nuestros sueños, cuando en verdad solo vamos detrás de nuestras pesadillas."_

* * *

Negro.

Eso era todo lo que podía ver en esos momentos.

Steven vio en todas direcciones intentando ver si podía encontrar a algo o alguien en aquella desoladora oscuridad, viendo que no había nada suspiro y dudoso camino sin dirección alguna por el misterioso lugar.

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que comenzó a caminar cuando empezó a notar como la temperatura del lugar empezaba a bajar, incluso podía ver su aliento cada vez que respiraba. Continuando sintió como el lugar estaba tan frio, tambaleándose sintió como sus extremidades se entumecían por aquel frio que empezaba a colarse por sus huesos.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar cada vez más erráticamente y arrodillándose, Steven sintió como donde estaba su gema pesaba como si cargara miles de toneladas. El miedo y la desesperación provocaron que del híbrido salieran unas cuantas lagrimas que de inmediato se congelaron apenas bajaron por sus mejillas, las orejas y los labios del pelo rizado se estaban volviendo algo azules y cuando pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse sintió una horrible descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió unos segundos dejándolo atontado y con su cuerpo humeando.

Unos sollozos de dolor salieron de su boca mientras luchaba por respirar, su cabeza palpitaba y el aire era pesado que le quemaba los pulmones.

-C-c-chicas…- Llamo débilmente a las gemas de cristal con la esperanza de que ellas lo salvaron, solo siendo recibido por el sordo silencio que allí había.

Estando casi por terminar por completo en el piso, sintió como el suelo se sacudía con mucha violencia.

-Aaahhh!-

El piso empezó a fragmentarse dejando ver solamente vacío, Steven intentaba ponerse de pie pero el dolor en su cuerpo más el aire gélido del lugar se lo estaban impidiendo, respirando con dificultad pudo estar de pie sintiendo lo inestable del piso y antes que pudiera hacer algo, este se rompió.

-AAAaaahhhh!- Sus gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar haciendo un eco.

El cuerpo del híbrido cayó al vacío, el viento golpeaba su espalda y sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos yendo hacia arriba. Sabiendo que de nada servía gritar, Steven se resignó a lo que fuera a pasar.

Su cuerpo solo caía, caía y… caía.

Y cuando por fin llego al suelo, todo el aire de sus pulmones salió y un dolor punzante lo golpeo en la espalda al pelinegro. Tosiendo y quejándose, Steven intento respirar para así al menos poder ubicar en donde estaba.

-(tos)…(tos)…¿Dónde (tos) estoy…(tos)?- Dijo Steven intentando abrir los ojos, pero el dolor a sus espaldas se lo impedía. Probablemente tenía algo roto.

Calmándose y siendo cuidadoso se volteó, un dolor agudo le golpeo justo en la espalda, donde estaban sus omoplatos.

-Ugh…- La cabeza le palpito mucho y se sentía mareado, tragando saliva trato de tomar fuerzas. Solo recibiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre, escupiéndola se levantó del suelo y tambaleándose pudo quedar de pie aun con el horrible dolor de espalda.

Viendo por fin donde estaba vio que estaba en un campo pero en vez de hierba verde había hierba gris y muerta, el cielo estaba plomizo y a lo lejos pudo observar arboles torcidos, respirando pesadamente camino hacia ellos con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien para así saber dónde estaba.

Pronto el dolor empezó a disminuir a tal punto que ya no estaba suspirando de alivio camino mejor, acercándose más vio algo que lo dejo helado.

Los arboles tenían expresiones de sufrimiento algunos incluso tenían un líquido rojo que esperaba y fuera pintura, su corazón estaba latiendo desembocado al verlos. Tragando saliva respiro profundo y avanzo ante aquel paramo desconocido, temeroso veía a todos lados en busca de algo que pudiera hacerle daño el sudor bajaba por su sien y el miedo corría libremente por su cuerpo.

Siguiendo el camino vio como pronto los arboles de caras horribles se iban volviendo escasos mientras más se adentraba al campo, frente a él un bosque donde había arboles sin hojas y que de allí salían cuervos graznando.

Volteando a ver hacía atrás vio que no había otro camino a seguir, resignado y tomando aire entro a ese aterrador bosque. Tragando saliva solo vio arboles huecos y secos, pero además de eso no había nada raro.

 _"-¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?-"_ Pensó, sin saber porque estaba avanzando, el lugar era escalofriante y le daba escalofríos. No entendía cómo podía continuar caminando por allí sintiendo que algo va a saltarle encima cada cinco segundos.

Donde sea que estuviera saldría de allí, y luego se tomaría varios días sin misiones ya que este lugar lo tenía muy mal.

Entrecerrando los ojos vio a lo lejos algo entre los árboles, apresurando el paso fue a ver qué era eso, pasando algunas ramas que lo arañaron un poco pudo llegar. Era un letrero que decía en letras rojas.

**_(¡Bastardo híbrido!)_ **

Esas palabras hicieron que Steven sintiera un golpe en la boca del estómago, su garganta se secó y nervioso vio a todos lados. Sus emociones eran un revoltijo ante esas palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apretando los labios siguió caminando, en algún momento saldría de allí.

Caminando lo más rápido que podía pudo vislumbrar más letreros que tenían palabras parecidas pero no por eso menos horribles, trato por todos los medios ignorarlas pero había algunas que lo lastimaban hasta lo más profundo, sus ojos vieron esos letreros escritos con líquido rojo que goteaba.

**_(Condenaste a la Tierra!)_ **

No podía discutir con eso ya que era verdad, era un ingenuo al creer que las diamantes dejarían a la Tierra solo por entregarse.

**_(Tu solo eres el causante de todos los problemas. Sin ti nada de esto estuviera pasando!)_ **

**_(¡Asesino!)_ **

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, cada letrero decía la verdad. Era su culpa que la tierra estuviera en el radar de las diamantes de nuevo, fue su culpa que Lars haya muerto en el espacio y también fue su culpa haberlo abandonado a su suerte en el Homeworld.

Sus sollozos resonaban por todo el bosque, los cuervos graznaban haciendo una melodía infernal para quien lo escuchara. Steven se arrodillo y poniendo su cara en sus rodillas lloro como lo hacía cuando aún era un niño, sus manos estaban en sus rizos en un intento de al menos no derrumbarse por completo.

Luego de un tiempo pudo calmarse y volviendo a estar de pie corrió lejos de aquel oscuro bosque, no volteo a ver los letreros por los que pasaba, los ignoro en un intento de no sentir aquel dolor emocional que le provocaban saliendo de aquellas crueles palabras.

Jadeando se detuvo para tomar algo de aire una gota de sudor bajo por su sien hasta la barbilla para terminar cayendo al piso, sus manos en sus rodillas apoyándose mientras sentía como su corazón parecía quererle salir del pecho.

Levantándose vio como había salido del bosque, volteando vio una figura humanoide de color negro petróleo que lo miraba fijamente. Un escalofrió le subió por la espalda al ver eso, los árboles de alguna forma le dificultaban ver mejor aquella figura que lo veía tan fijamente enfocando su vista solo pudo vislumbrar unos puntos azules brillantes que lo veían intensamente, un nudo se presentó en du garganta y como si aquel ser lo supiera su mirada se encendió en odio.

Retrocediendo lentamente sintió un horrible miedo que lo hizo querer gritar, tragando saliva a como pudo siguió retrocediendo, sin apartar la vista de aquel ser que no le quitaba la mirada de encima en un ataque de coraje se volteó y volvió a correr en un intento de alejarse lo más posible de esa cosa.

Corrió asustado con todas las fuerzas que poseía, su gema estaba ardiendo contra su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir el horrible ardor de eso. En su desesperación no había prestado atención y termino cayendo al piso varias veces, pero de inmediato se levantaba para volver a aquella carrera para alejarse de eso.

Cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron dar más cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad solo pudo pensar en el ardor en sus pulmones por el esfuerzo y el dolor en sus rodillas por la caída, calmándose lo mejor que pudo solo pudo suspirar y viendo donde estaba solo vio el mismo paramo muerto, eso no era una sorpresa.

Pero algo llamo su atención, entrecerrando los ojos vio a alguien pero no a cualquiera. Era Connie.

Abriendo los ojos como platos se levantó, y camino lo más rápido posible hacia ella. La felicidad de encontrar una cara familiar fue mucha a tal punto que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro de a su mejor amiga al fin.

Cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de ella algo lo detuvo, no supo qué pero había algo en el que le decía que se alejara de ella su paladar se puso amargo y le atacaron unas ganas de simplemente gritar, viéndola bien había algo raro en la morena, estaba dándole la espalda pero podía sentir como había algo pesado emanando de ella.

-¿Connie?- La llamo y ella volteo a verlo, su ceño estaba fruncido y pudo notar como su cuerpo parecía tan tenso como el arco de Ópalo, la ira destellaba en sus ojos cafés.

-¿Está todo bien?- Algo intimidado se encogió al ver esa mirada de hielo dirigida hacia él.

Esa pregunta solo hizo que el ambiente se tensara y el aire se volviera pesado.

-¿Qué si está todo bien dices?- Su voz era dura y solo veía con desprecio a quien era su amigo.

-¿Qué si está todo bien?- Escupió la pregunta como si le asqueara, apretaba los puños y en sus ojos destilaba todo el desprecio que sentía por el híbrido.

-Conn- Steven cayó al piso producto de la bofetada que la morena le había propinado, su paladar sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre a la vez que sentía que su corazón se fragmentaba al saber que su interés amoroso y mejor amiga lo había golpeado.

-No, Steven, nada está bien. Porque me acabo de dar cuenta que supuesto mejor amigo no es más que un maldito cobarde!- Le dijo con desprecio.

Eso confundió mucho al pelinegro quien tocándose la mejilla solo podía ver y sentir la ira de la humana.

-N-n-no sé de qué hablas, Connie.- Su voz temblorosa y ahogada por el nudo en su garganta. Las lágrimas estaban queriendo salir de sus ojos. Bufando molesta ante aquellos lloros solo rodo los ojos, al ver la clara debilidad de Steven.

-Hablo de que no solo subestimaste mis habilidades y el entrenamiento que recibí de Perla, sino que incluso rompiste tu promesa de enfrentar todo juntos para terminar con la tontería de decir a esas gemas "yo soy Rose Quartz" donde solo hiciste que Lars muriera.-

Cada palabra era un golpe para el híbrido quien ya estaba llorando libremente, pero eso solo provoco que la ira de Connie solo creciera al verlas.

-¡Deja de llorar! Tú solo eres un bastardo que solo provoca desastres!-

-Y-y-y-yo solo no quería… que nadie saliera herido.- Sus sollozos eran fuertes y su cuerpo temblaba ante cada respiro.

-Vaya forma de hacerlo, Steven, Lars quedo atrapado en el espacio y ahora debemos tener que lidiar por una guerra que no nos concierne. Gran trabajo!- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía.

Los temblores del chico estaban queriendo aumentar y sus lágrimas caían al piso, enfrente de él estaba a quien hacía latir y calentar su corazón.

De pronto en aquel lúgubre lugar el piso comenzó a temblar, eso hizo que Steven entrara en pánico o sabiendo lo que ocurría. Pero de alguna manera Connie se mostraba impasible ante el terremoto que sacudía todo, pronto el piso empezó a desaparecer solo aumentando la ansiedad y el miedo del niño y justo antes de que el piso donde estaban él y la morena se fuera como el resto.

 **-Te odio.-** Lo dijo de tal forma que supo que era sincero.

Y cuando el piso se rompió y solo quedo flotando por un momento para después sentir el viento golpear su espalda con violencia, Steven caía al vacío sus lágrimas iban hacia arriba a la vez que aun podía sentir su mejilla picar por el golpe de Connie.

* * *

**-Fuera del mundo Onírico-**

* * *

Steven estaba en su cama removiéndose, su frente tenía perla de sudor y gemía mientras de sus ojos salían unas cuantas lágrimas que se perdían por sus mejillas, su gema parpadeaba repetidamente desesperada a tal punto que líneas rosas se empezaron a formar en su vientre.

-¡Ah!- Despertando de golpe, el híbrido se sentó en su cama respirando agitado, su corazón palpitaba como loco llegando a dolerle el pecho y con su respiración rápida que sentía que iba a ahogarse con su propio aire.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos y su visión algo borrosa por las lágrimas, abrazándose a sí mismo intento tranquilizarse respirando más lento y profundo pudo ralentizar los latidos erráticos de su corazón, jadeando sintió el aire frio de la noche que junto a su sudor lo hizo suspirar cansado.

_"Está bien. Está bien, todo está bien. Solo fue un sueño. Solo fue un sueño… en realidad fue una horrible pesadilla."_

Un suspiro tembloroso y Steven hizo una mueca al sentir el sudor en su ropa provocando que se pegara a su cuerpo, tomando una respiración más tranquila se recostó de nuevo en su cama su vita fue al techo donde trato de ignorar la espantosa pesadilla que había sufrido, solo esperaba no se repitiera.

Cuando por fin pudo calmarse, se durmió sin notar que sus sabanas estaban tiradas en el piso.

Afuera en la playa, la luna brillo por un momento intentando consolar el corazón del hijo de la líder de la rebelión, porque mañana este iba a romperse.


	5. Capitulo 4

_"Ese momento en el que sientes como se colapsan los pulmones, el corazón se cae, las manos se congelan y se acelera la respiración. Ese momento en el que te desilusionas."_

* * *

Steven tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como el agua fría recorría su cuerpo logrando que por fin se relajara, destensando sus músculos los sintió crujir y un suspiro de alivio salió del pelinegro. Restregando su cara con el jabón sintió con sus dedos como la grasa de bebé que siempre estuvo allí se había ido, no era tan notable pero si se notaba un cambio, el agua le quito la espuma de la cara y con eso se quitó la espuma del rostro.

El olor a shampo de canela lo hizo sentir mucho mejor, cerrando el grifo dejo que su cabello escurriera el agua un momento donde el híbrido volvió a suspirar para después alcanzar una de sus toallas, sus ojos negros fueron a la ropa doblada en el lavamanos. Sabía que estaba solo, pero eso no significaba que se sintiera cómodo estando desnudo en su propio baño, el tiempo que estuvo Peridot allí lo hizo simplemente más cauteloso a la hora de estar desnudo.

Secando su cuerpo y teniendo en extremo cuidado con su gema se vistió, viéndose en el espejo por última vez sonrió como si estuviera con gente.

Sonrió con aquella sonrisa que estaba odiando.

Saliendo vio que no había nadie en la casa, confundido y sin quitar su sonrisa fue a la cocina y vio una caja pequeña y encima de ella había una nota adhesiva amarilla pegada.

**"Garnet:- Steven, fuimos a una misión donde una gema corrupta estaba por llegar a un pueblo al otro lado del hemisferio. Lamentamos no llevarte con nosotras pero debíamos ir rápido. Esperamos lo entiendas. –Con amor Garnet 3.**

**Perla:- Te deje este postre que vi en uno de esos programas de cocina, espero te guste. –Con cariño Perla** **:)**

**Amatista:- Tienes suerte que tuvimos que irnos rápido, porque le iba a dar una mordida.- :p"**

Dejando la nota de lado abrió la caja para ver un pequeño pastel de chocolate con frambuesas encima, por el olor y lo cálida que estaba la caja significaba que había sido hecho recientemente, volviéndolo a cubrir fue a su cuarto para tomar su mochila hamburguesa.

Iba a ir al auto lavado para tratar de al menos sentirse mejor en compañía de su papá, aun cuando ya habían pasado semanas desde los secuestros y su juicio con las diamantes, la distancia que había entre la ciudad y él cada día era más notoria. Cada vez que iba a la ciudad tenía la sensación de que era observado en todas las direcciones.

Las únicas que no lo notaban eran las chicas, ellas no lo sabían y eso se iba a quedar así, más que suficiente tenían todos luego de lo de Aquamarine y Topaz para agregar sus problemas a la mezcla.

Ya preparado estaba por salir de la casa cuando volteo a ver dónde estaba el postre que la gema pálida le había preparado, mordiendo sus labios pensó en el esfuerzo que Perla le había puesto en aquel postre. Sería muy grosero simplemente despreciarlo así, o al menos esos eran los pensamientos del híbrido, ya que debido al estrés de los hechos recientes había simplemente dejado de comer; comía cuando estaban las chicas pero ahora parecía como si las gemas corruptas de todo el planeta empezaran a aparecer para atacar por todos lados, llegando a que ellas tuvieran que salir casi todo el tiempo dejándolo solo, algo que todos allí odiaban en especial ellas.

Guardando el postre salió, cuando llego a la ciudad sintió como siempre aquel sentimiento de sentirse observado, ignorándolo y con la sonrisa que convencía a cualquiera de que todo estaba bien, cocida a su rostro.

Estando a unos metros del auto lavado vio a su padre de espaldas hablando con alguien, nunca sabría porque pero se escondió detrás de una pared sin ser visto para escuchar la conversación.

-Así que dime viejo, según se han pasado cosas muy intensas aquí, pero prefiero escucharlo directamente de ti. Ese chico tuyo, como era su nombre… bah! No importa, tu hijo estuvo involucrado si no me equivoco, así que dime viejo amigo, como te sientes honestamente.-

Steven frunció el ceño molesto, la voz de ese hombre le resultaba familiar de alguna forma pero no podía ubicar de donde, su gema se estaba calentando cada vez más pero lo ignoro a favor de seguir escuchando. Escucho a su papá suspirar cansado, pero lo que dijo lo dejo cada vez más helado.

-Con todas las cosas que han estado ocurriendo últimamente no puedo evitar arrepentirme de ciertas decisiones que tome.-

-¿Ciertas? Jaja, si claro, ¿Cómo cuáles?- La voz de ese hombre era burlona y le hacía querer que se callara.

-Cuando llegue a esta ciudad pensé que era un paso más para ser una estrella, pero luego me enamore y cuando menos lo espere termine siendo padre.- Steven sintió que había algo más en esas palabras, algo que mientras más lo pensaba menos le gustaba.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Cuando estaba con Rose todo eran risas y diversión, pero cuando se fue y tuve que cuidar a Steven las cosas se complicaron, al principio eran agotadoras y aburridas, luego mejoraron un poco pero cuando empezaron todos esos asuntos de gemas las cosas empeoraron mucho.-

Las manos de Steven apretaron la pared, queriendo negar que no estaba por escuchar lo que el pensaba. Su papá no podía… no podía…

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Qué me arrepiento de haber tenido a Steven, desde que él llego solo ha causado problemas no es capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que Rose era capaz de lograr, y si lo intenta solo lo empeora. Sé que intenta mejorar pero es mejor que ni siquiera lo intentara, a veces creo que debería tomar mi dinero e irme para jampas volver.-

El aire salió de los pulmones del híbrido, sintió como si Malaquite estuviera triturando su corazón. Los ojos le picaron y la visión se le volvió borrosa, sintió como sus mejillas se le humedecían, su estómago se sentía como si una piedra se hubiera posado allí, los pies los sentía como si tuviera plomo de lo pesados que se sentían.

-¿Y porque no lo has hecho?-

-Si lo hiciera, las gemas me matarían.-

Ya no podía escucharlo más, tragando el nudo en su garganta se fue corriendo, no le importo si lo veían. Como tampoco le importo que se raspara sus rodillas, solo quería estar lo más lejos de allí como fuera posible, las lágrimas nublaron toda su visión y cuando las quito pudo ver que había llegado al parque.

Fue a una de las tantas bancas de piedra y comenzó a llorar, tomo su mochila y la abrazo para al menos tratar de sentir un poco de consuelo, sus mejillas hacían un camino a su barbilla y algunas iban bajando por su garganta hasta perderse más abajo, pero entre sus lamentos Steven no pudo ver que alguien lo había estado observando preocupada.

Jenny estaba viendo como el pelinegro lloraba, a pesar de no ser muy cercana a Steven verlo así era muy doloroso, la hija de Kofi se acercó hasta sentarse y así posar una de sus manos en los hombros del híbrido.

-¡Steven! ¿Qué ocurre?- Verlo así de triste solo le hizo darse cuenta de una cosa, una que no había notado hasta ahora y que le dolía saberlo, pero no era el momento de eso.

Con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas pudo ver con cierta dificultad a la gemela menor de las Pizza, no pudiendo evitarlo la abrazo para así obtener por fin contacto humano. Viendo que estaba muy mal se abstuvo de decir algo y lo abrazo mientras una de sus manos frotaba en círculos su espalda, estuvo consolando a Steven por un buen rato sintiendo cada temblor que salía en cada sollozo.

Cuando por fin se calmó lo apretó contra ella, nunca pensó que vería el día cuando aquel niño dulce se rompería.

-Steven, que paso?- Dijo lo más delicada posible, la vista le rompió el corazón. Steven estaba con los ojos llorosos y había un rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Separándose de la morena a regañadientes Steven se secó las lágrimas, sorbiendo y viendo como aun la mayor esperaba una respuesta trago saliva pensando rápidamente en una mentira.

-Tuve una fea discusión con las chicas.- Le dijo tratando de sonreírle para así calmarla, supo que no funciono al verla.

Jenny decidió no presionarlo al verlo en ese estado, algo que agradeció profundamente el pelinegro, viéndolo con más detalles noto que estaba muy pálido.

-Steven, porque no comemos una Pizza, eso puede que te ayude a sentirte mejor.- No esperando respuesta tomo al híbrido de la mano y fueron caminando de camino a la Pizzeria.

Ambos iban en silencio, uno sin querer tener una conversación y la otra no sabiendo como iniciarla, el silencio era tenso y pesado, uno que Steven se habría esforzado en romper pero que ahora no le interesaba hacer.

Steven estaba viendo la mano de la morena queriendo apartarla, no porque le desagradara el contacto al contrario le gustaba bastante la calidez que Jenny emanaba, pero quería dejar de sentir aquellas miradas que ahora estaban más intensas. Lo miraban como si fuera una especie de animal peligroso del que solo se necesitaba una excusa para así exterminarlo, la sola comparación solo apretó el nudo que estaba en su estómago.

Apretando la mochila solo cerro los ojos por un momento antes de volver a abrirlos, solo quería ir a casa y estar solo.

Al llegar a la Pizzeria la morena llevo al chico a una mesa apartada donde lo hizo esperarla, quedándose allí Steven trato de distraerse y no pensar en lo que había escuchado. Jenny le explico a su gemela lo que había pasado y esta veía desde la cocina a Steven muy preocupada, luego de lo ocurrido con sus sueños producto del estrés le había tomado mucho cariño y aprecio a Steven, el hecho de que el pasara mucho con esas gemas y ella en el restaurante impidieron que pudiera volverse más cercana a él.

-Oh Steven.-

Cuando el olor a comida llego el pelo rizado vio como Jenny y Kiki le habían traído una de sus favoritas, al verla solo sintió como quería vomitar pero sabía que eso sería muy grosero. Comiendo sin ganas respondía con cierto desgano el intento de charla de Jenny.

-Hola Steven.- Saludo Kiki, la preocupación era visible en su cara, ver la palidez en la general rosada piel de Steven era algo que no le gusto para nada.

El trio tuvo una pequeña platica que termino luego de que Steven terminara de comer, luego de despedirse estaba por irse pero Kiki lo detuvo.

-Steven, lo que sea que te haya pasado quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, al igual que tú lo hiciste con mis sueños.- Lo abrazo para así despedirse, en medio de aquel abrazo Steven había sonreído más sincero y en sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco.

Al irse camino lo más rápido posible tratando de irse de la ciudad para simplemente ir a casa, al llegar cerró la puerta con fuerza y se recostó para así poder respirar, viendo que aún estaba solo se dejó caer al suelo para así abrazar sus rodillas hipando volvió a llorar su mente reproducía las palabras de su padre una y otra torturándolo.

Pero Steven de pronto se levantó del suelo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento las chicas iban a volver en cualquier momento y tomando su mochila por inercia fue al baño para llorar en paz, sus sollozos hicieron eco en aquel lugar mientras lo único que hacía era abrazarse para así tratar de sentirse mejor.

Recordando el postre que Perla le había preparado abriendo bruscamente su mochila lo saco, estaba tibio, abriendo la caja decorada con un lazo celeste pudo ver el postre y tomándolo por un momento vio a Perla quien le sonreía dulcemente provocando un pequeño calor en su pecho.

Steven le había dado un enorme mordisco al pastel mientras sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, las gotas saladas caían en la caja donde anteriormente había estado el postre, las gotas saladas se mezclaban con el sabor dulce de aquel dulce manjar. No decía nada, eran sollozos muertos… solo comía aquel postre en silencio.


	6. Capitulo 5

_"Las pesadillas no siempre terminan cuando despiertas."_

* * *

Era una noche fresca en la ciudad, el viento soplaba moviendo los árboles quienes se mecían por la brisa, la luna brillaba menguante y en el templo de las protectoras de la tierra la oscuridad y el silencio predominaban allí donde el único híbrido gema dormía.

La gema de Steven parpadeaba como una vela contra el viento, el híbrido se removía entre sueños y murmuraba palabras difíciles de entender. Quejidos y gemidos empezaron a salir de su boca al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño y de las esquinas de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas.

Fuera de la casa se escuchaban el retumbar de las olas, el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte provocando que el vaivén de las aguas se volviera más violento y que incluso algunas rocas se desprendieran de su lugar.

Unos gritos rompieron el silencio de la playa, en aquella casa de madera ahora Steven se retorcía entre las sabanas mientras gritaba desesperado y con sus lágrimas bajando libremente, su gema brillaba como un faro ahora iluminando la casa hasta llegar su luz rosa a la playa.

La puerta del templo se abrió repentinamente para que Garnet saliera y rápidamente fuera a su cuarto para ver al niño en ese estado, sacudiéndolo trato de despertarlo solo provocando que su estado empeorara, la fusión estaba desesperada; ver así al más joven del equipo solo le recordaba a la impotencia que sintió al ver a sus compañeras y amigas corromperse, pero ver a Steven así era como verlo cuando era un bebé que lloraba sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

-Steven. ¡Steven! **¡Steven!-** Lo llamo pero viendo que no despertaba desesperada hizo que sus gemas brillaran y usando la energía que salían de estas al brillar, sin quitar sus manos de sus hombros esa energía recorrió al chico que junto el último grito de la líder de las gemas de cristal pudo por fin despertar. - **¡STEVEN DESPIERTA!-**

Abriendo los ojos asustado y sudado el pelinegro vio a todos lados buscando algo en la oscuridad, jadeando al ver por fin a la morena sollozo por un momento para después abrazarla desesperado mientras su cuerpo temblaba, Garnet al sentir los temblores del más pequeño correspondió el abrazo tratando de al fin calmarlo. La calidez del abrazo relajo a Steven de tal forma que estaba por volver a dormirse, sabiendo esto la gema separo al chico y pudo ver que estaba ya cerca de irse a los brazos de Morfeo, con sus dedos moviendo su rostro lo despertó un poco.

-Steven, despierta.- Insistió pellizcando ligeramente sus mejillas como cuando era un niño, al verlo fruncir el ceño y abrir más los ojos. –Steven… sabes que siempre puedes hablar conmigo si algo pasa.- Dijo al ver aquel vacío en sus ojos.

Si había algo por el que Garnet se sentía orgullosa con respecto a Steven, era poder leerlo como un libro abierto. Desde niño siempre supo lo que pasaba por su mente, los humanos decían que los ojos eran la ventana del alma y podía creerlo porque con Steven podía ver el alma humana más dulce, pero el como ahora estaban sus ojos.

Era como si aquella dulce y hermosa alma se hubiera desvanecido por completo…

Algo pasaba, y lo iba a averiguar.

-N-No pasa nada, Garnet… estoy bien.- Y con eso se volvió a dormir, siendo su respiración el único sonido.

En aquel cuarto donde se encontraba el único hibrido humano-gema, la ahora líder de las gemas de cristal lloraba en silencio, gotas saladas rodaban hasta perderse en su barbilla y algunas rodando por su cuello hasta perderse de vista, unos pequeños sollozos salieron de su boca mientras las gemas en las palma de sus manos brillaban iluminando un poco el cuarto. Apretando la mandíbula de impotencia la fusión se tensó tanto que cuando, estuvo por hacer un movimiento violento un suave movimiento de Steven la detuvo.

El suspiro que dio el pelinegro entre sueños que la hizo recordarse a quien tenía en brazos, suspirando se calmó, el aliento caliente y húmedo de Steven golpeo su forma física recordándole que debía de dejarlo descansar, el odio recorría su sistema. Dirigido hacia quien fuera que lastimara a su Steven.

 _"-Si llego a saber quién es, le hare desear jamás haber nacido.-"_ Pensó la fusión molesta, sus dedos secaban lo que quedaba de las lágrimas en el rostro del chico.

* * *

**-Al día siguiente-**

* * *

Steven se miraba agitado frente al espejo, los jadeos salían de su boca mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y caían al suelo del baño, el sudor bajaba por su sien y el híbrido solo podía sentir su bilis revolviéndose en su estómago y la culpa estaba sobre sus hombros en un peso que nunca pensó en que sentiría.

El mensaje que le enviaron aun le hacía sentir aquella piedra en su estómago donde, solo se volvía más pesada. Un sollozo escapó de su boca, temblando se encogió hacia el lava manos donde sus manos se apoyaban y lo apretaban tan fuerte que sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos.

Su mente reprodujo los ecos de aquella risa maquiavélica que reconocería en cualquier parte junto con los gritos agónicos de _ella,_ quien rogaba piedad y ayuda… _su ayuda._

Tenía el rostro caliente y sonrosado, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y mordía sus labios tan fuerte que sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en su paladar, sus hombros temblaban ante los sollozos pobremente contenidos en el piso del baño estaba su teléfono con un mensaje.

_-Mensaje de Jenny—_

**_STEVEN! NECESITO TU AYUDA, KIKI ME DIJO QUE TIENES PODERES SANADORES! AYER EN LA MADRUGADA KIKI EMPEZO A GRITAR Y A CONVULSIONARSE, LA LLEVAMOS DE EMERGENCIA AL HOSPITAL!_ **

**_¡TUVO UN INFARTO MIENTRAS DORMIA!_ **

**_SE QUE TIENES PODERES SANADORES. ES POR ESO QUE TE RUEGO QUE SANES A MI HERMANITA!_ **

Steven se recostó más hasta dejar su cara metida en su lavamanos, sus lágrimas caían allí mientras el híbrido se revolvía en la culpa. El recuerdo de los gritos de dolor que rogaban clemencia era demasiado, una arcada lo hizo reaccionar, las ganas de vomitar eran muchas.

Enderezándose fue al inodoro para que así solo sintiera salir su saliva, aun cuando deseaba vomitar de su estómago no salió nada. Poniéndose de pie y respirando profundo trato de calmarse, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho como si deseara destrozarlo, y su gema estaba recalentándose contra su cuerpo dándole una sensación incomoda.

Abriendo el grifo del lavamanos comenzó a echarse agua fría en la cara, sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia la culpa que lo carcomía de haber lastimado a una amiga. Sus poderes siempre fueron impredecibles pero nunca llegaron al punto de lastimar a alguien, aun en la época en la que todavía no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre ellos lo más grave que hizo fue romper su televisión.

_Crack!_

Gotas rojas se diluyeron en el agua que salía del grifo, Steven abrió los ojos mientas sus pupilas se achicaban una de sus manos fue a su nariz donde pudo ver con horror como le sangraba la nariz, posando su mirada en el espejo vio como de sus fosas nasales salía aquel liquido escarlata que ahora de su boca bajaba por su barbilla.

Tragando saliva se dispuso a limpiarse, no iba a dejar que las chicas lo vieran así. Limpiando todo rastro de sangre se dispuso a bañarse de una vez por todas, se estaba tardando demasiado y las chicas podrían sospechar.

* * *

-Vamos, viejo. Parece que ni siquiera lo estas intentando.- Le dijo burlona Amatista, la morada y el híbrido estaban jugando video juegos siendo la cuarzo quien terminaba ganándole al rizado.

-No sabía que eras tan buena en Súper Smash Brother, Ame.- Le dijo sonriendo el pelinegro, en su cara aquella sonrisa que todos creían y en sus ojos aquel brillo que había comenzado a odiar. Perla los observaba jugar con una sonrisa en silencio, estaba sentada en la cama de Steven al igual que ellos pero dándoles a ambos espacio.

Amaba a Steven, eso era un hecho que todos sabían, aun cuando no entendía sobre lo que se suponía era Steven.

En un principio pensó en el como la prisión de Rose, cuidándolo por obligación a ella. Pero con el tiempo termino amándolo, no porque fuera el hijo de Rose sino porque era Steven, siendo lo que más quería era protegerlo, pero a menudo se preguntaba si lo hacía bien.

Greg le dijo antes que ningún padre o tutor sabía si estaban criando bien a un niño. Pero Perla siempre sintió que no lo hacía bien, porque era una gema; las gemas se crearon sabiendo lo que eran y sabiendo como cumplir su propósito, esa fue parte de la razón por la que la rebelión fue tan difícil. No solo las peleas y las mentiras, porque sabía que cuando todo terminara tendría que ir a un futuro desconocido y crear un nuevo camino sin un diamante que la guiara, eso era aterrador para cualquier gema.

Cuando llego el momento de criar a Steven, simplemente no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que debía hacer. Al principio Steven, no sabía nada en lo absoluto, alguien tenía que enseñarle a hablar, leer, comer. Tratar de seguirle el ritmo al hecho de que estaba envejeciendo no lo hacía más fácil, pero más importante aún él la amaba, no porque fuera una Perla creada para servir sino que la amaba solo por ser ella.

Y amaba a Steven, amaba la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando aprendía cosas nuevas. Amaba verlo crecer. Amaba la forma en la que siempre la hacía sentir tan especial aun cuando fuera solo una Perla común.

Aun cuando se pareciera a Rose o a "ella". De alguna manera él le demostraba que era alguien totalmente diferente a ellas.

Pero todo se volvió más doloroso cuando llego el momento de contrale sobre la guerra, deseaba que Steven se hubiera quedado como un niño feliz e inocente para siempre… pero ahora parecía que alguien estaba lastimando a Steven y él no decía nada.

Jamás se sintió tan inútil.

Momentos más tarde, las gemas de cristal se fueron a una misión dejando a regañadientes solo al híbrido quien se despedía de las gems con una sonrisa, cuando la luz del portal se fue junto con las chicas Steven pudo dejar de sonreír, recostándose en el sofá destenso sus mejillas sintiendo el dolor de haber estado sonriendo por mucho tiempo.

-Debo de dejar de sonreír tan seguido, ya me duelen las mejillas.- Dijo mientras trataba de calmar la tensión en su cara, dejando caer su cabeza en uno de los cojines cerro los ojos intentando quitar de su mente todo lo ocurrido.

Paso media hora en esa posición donde el pelinegro se levantó para salir de la casa, se sentía que estaba por asfixiarse si seguía allí un minuto más, sus piernas lo alejaron lo más posible del auto lavado y de la pizzería. Y cuando menos lo espero llego al parque, suspirando fue a la misma banca en la que estaba cuando Jenny lo encontró.

El viento soplaba, algunas hojas caían y en aquella banca donde había una deliciosa sombra que lo refrescaba, respirando profundo recordó los consejos que Garnet le había dado a Stevonnie sobre como dejar la mente en blanco, ignoro la punzada que sintió en el pecho al recordar que Connie no había respondido ninguno de sus mensajes.

Su respiración era tenue y relajada, sus hombros estaban relajados y los ojos del chico estaban cerrado sintiendo la briza pasar por sus rizos dándole una caricia dulce que lo hizo sonreír de forma más honesta.

**_Boom!_ **

Sobresaltándose por el repentino ruido Steven busco de donde venía, vio como a lo lejos había una nube de polvo que cuando se fue mostro a un chico tirado en el suelo retrocediendo y frente a él había una serpiente gigante de color azul oscuro con picos de color celeste en su cuerpo, poseía ojos de color amarillo con pupila rasgada y grandes dientes afilados blancos que le daban una apariencia mucho más amenazante de la que ya tenía.

Abriendo la boca dejando ver una lengua viperina de color negro rugió, solo que de su boca salió lo que podría considerarse un grito femenino que hizo que varios cristales se rompieran y que Steven sintiera como sus tímpanos querían romperse.

Viendo que aquella serpiente estaba por devorar a aquel chico, el pelo rizado corrió directo a ella y le lanzo su escudo dándole directo en uno de sus ojos lo que hizo que chillara de dolor.

El chico que estaba por ser devorado por aquella gema corrupta abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a un chico más joven que él con un escudo rosa luchando contra aquella cosa, vio como el chico esquivaba los picos de esa cosa, cuando estaba por levantarse noto como sus pies y piernas estaban pegados con hielo.

Steven estaba tiritando un poco al sentir la ráfaga gélida que aquella gem corrupta le había lanzado, gruñendo al sentir el golpe que le dio con la cola salto al verlo intentar barrerlo con esa misma cola, usando esta vez más fuerza le lanzo su escudo directo en la cara dejándolo aturdido invocando otro logro que cayera al suelo.

Jadeando cansado, camino hacia la serpiente que intentaba levantarse y suspirando levanto el escudo para así atravesarlo, dejando solo una gema azul con manchas amarillas tirada en el suelo. Colocándola en una burbuja para que así fuera al templo, desvaneciendo su escudo volteo a ver al chico que había salvado que estaba en el suelo con una mirada que solo podía expresarse como un fanboy conociendo a su ídolo, la sola comparación lo hizo sentir incómodo.

Viéndolo bien, pudo verlo mejor. Tenía la piel pálida, el cabello negro carbón y también era liso, era algo largo por lo que llevaba una pequeña coleta, poseía ojos grises mesclados con azul que resaltaba mucho.

Estaba vestido con una camisa gris y un chaleco con capucha negro que dejaban ver sus brazos que estaban heridos con sangre saliendo, usaba también un pantalón azul desgastado que estaba polvoso y usaba unos zapatos negros. Al verlo bien noto que estaba pegado al suelo con hielo que la gema corrupta había lanzado.

Corriendo hacia el chico primero sano sus brazos, que si bien ya no sangraba y estaba herido dejaron cicatrices en forma de líneas.

-Wow.- La voz del chico lo hizo verlo, y en sus ojos bicolores vio el agradecimiento.

-Eh, ejem… bueno…-

-Gracias.-

-Ni lo menciones.-

Ayudándole a despegar sus piernas, usando su escudo para romper el hielo lo ayudo a pararse donde Steven vio que era más alto que él, probablemente era un poco más alto que Lars.

-Me llamo, Paúl.- Dijo el más alto, su mano extendida para que el híbrido la tomara.

-Steven. Me llamo Steven.- Y con eso ambos se dieron la mano, el viento soplo moviendo la ropa y el cabello de ambos.

La gema de Steven brillo.

Y de pronto… todo cambio.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pesadilla de Steven.

Oscuridad.

Era todo lo que había en todos los rincones de aquel lugar, mirara por donde mirara lo único que sus ojos lograban vislumbrar era aquella oscuridad infinita que estaba por todos lados, era todo lo que había y verla solo le dejaba en claro a Steven una cosa y era que ahora debía de luchar con sus demonios internos en forma de pesadillas.

Con miedo e incertidumbre se adentró a aquel tenebroso pasaje, veía con miedo a todos lados mientras caminaba no sabía a donde iba solo avanzaba, sus ojos veían temerosos aquel suelo estéril que se le presentaba. Gris y muerto, agrietado como si un terremoto hubiera pasado y con arañas corriendo por allí provocándole ganas de gritar pero no pudiendo hacerlo por el gran nudo que había en su garganta.

El silencio ensordecedor provocaba que de alguna forma, sintiera como les sangraban los oídos mientras su mirada veía temeroso las tinieblas esperando a que algo saliera de ellas para dañarlo.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando pero supo que fue mucho ya que empezaron a dolerle los pies, estuvo así hasta que sintió de pronto como una potente descarga eléctrica lo recorría por completo.

Aquella descarga era tan fuerte que sintió como estaba por todo su cuerpo sintiendo incluso sus células sufrir, fueron unos horrorosos y eternos segundos donde sintió aquel dolor de la electricidad que lo dejo tambaleándose hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo con su cuerpo humeando.

Steven aun en el suelo dejo salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos junto con sollozos pobremente contenidos, apretando sus manos en el suelo trato de calmarse solo sintiendo su cuerpo temblar apretando los dientes se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado, tambaleándose pudo quedar de pie sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas tragando saliva y respirando muy profundo pudo quitar las náuseas que lo estaban atacando. Mucho más calmado vio frente a él un camino de tierra que se extendía a lo largo creando un gran camino, eso lo confundió mucho ya que eso no estaba hace un momento, su confusión solo aumento al ver que del suelo salían pequeñas flores rosas donde al salir esparcían un olor dulce uno que logro relajarlo y que lo incitaban a recorrer aquel camino.

El híbrido caminaba y caminaba, su nariz estaba llena de aquel dulce y relajante aroma que en esas flores había, su confusión aumento al ver como pronto el camino de flores iba acabándose para dejar el camino de tierra que mientras más avanzaba empezaban aparecer los narcisos más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, no sabía porque pero siguió caminando algo en su interior solo lo hacía seguir ese camino.

A donde este llevara no lo sabía pero algo le incitaba a continuar su camino, eso fue hasta que escucho una carcajada que él conocía muy bien sería difícil no hacerlo, no tenía que verla para saberlo ella había logrado que nunca pudiera olvidar aquella risa que solo vio cuando supo que lo tenía capturado.

Su respiración se agito y sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se disparaba, su boca se había secado y en su garganta sentía como si una mano lo estuviera asfixiando queriendo cortar su respiración y así ahogarlo, gotas de sudor frío salían de su piel bajando hasta caer al suelo y la gema en su cuerpo estaba brillando de forma errática mientras se calentaba contra su piel casi quemándolo en el proceso.

Saliendo de su miedo empezó a dar pequeños pasos alejándose de los ecos que producía esa risa, sintiendo como una uña afilada recorría su columna no espero nada más y volteando por completo empezó a correr lejos muy lejos de allí, no le importo pisar las flores ni caer al suelo por rocas que nunca estuvieron allí cada vez que caía se levantaba de inmediato para seguir su huida desesperada.

Estaba llegando cerca de las rosas cuando una cadena apareció de la nada y atrapo una de sus piernas donde empezó a arrastrarlo en dirección donde estaba aún esa risa macabra, luchando logro empezar a evitar que siguiera pero no conto con que más cadenas aparecieran y lo tomaran de su otra pierna y un brazo, usando la mano libre enterró sus dedos en la tierra en un intento desesperado por evitar ser llevado ante "ella" un intento que fue en vano ya que solo consiguió lastimar su mano.

Lagrimas salían desesperadas de sus ojos mientras repetía una y otra vez…

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No me lleven con ella!-

Sus ruegos eran ignorados, su rostro estaba lleno de suciedad y algunos cortes productos por pequeñas piedras en el suelo. Fueron momentos que sintió eternos hasta que en algún punto sintió como era lazado por esas cadenas al frente, y vio como estas se iban para dejarlo solo. Temblando al mismo tiempo que sollozaba, se levantó, respiraba al punto de que estaba por hiperventilar levantándose estaba por volver a irse cuando vio otra vez el camino de tierra frente a él.

No queriendo continuar volteo y detrás de él solo había oscuridad, su corazón se había detenido por un momento pero lo que vio lo dejo aterrado. Veía aquella oscuridad como si fuera la boca del lobo, había algo allí que sabía si iba a ella iba a devorarlo.

Respirando profundo siguió aquella risa, mientras más se acercaba pudo distinguir entre ella unos pequeños sollozos femeninos que lo confundieron en su caminata volvió a sentir otra violenta descarga que lo hizo gritar en esta ocasión y que lo dejo de rodillas, el humo emanaba un poco más de su cuerpo y el dolor junto el ardor lo dejaban sin aliento.

Ciertas gotas saladas le nublaron la visión, Steven lloraba sintiendo la impotencia a la vez que tapaba sus oídos en un intento de silenciar aquella horrible risa tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero los abrió cuando sintió algo viscoso empezando a cubrir sus pies hasta la pantorrilla. Cuando quito sus lágrimas de su vista, pudo ver que era algo muy parecido a la brea que cuando intento moverse se le hizo imposible moverse. Estaba atrapado en ella.

Al levantar su mirada vio algo que hizo que sintiera como se le congelara toda la sangre; frente a Steven estaba Yellow Diamond sentado en el mismo trono amarillo que uso en el juicio mientras sonreía, mostrando un par de colmillos que había notado en ese mismo juicio al tenerla más de cerca, pero lo que tenía a Steven completamente aterrado era que en medio de ambos estaba nada más y nada menos que Kiki completamente encadenada.

Sus brazos estaban separados por las cadenas mientras que ella estaba arrodillada sollozando, grandes lágrimas caían y bajaban por sus mejillas para terminar en el suelo, ella tenía su vista en el suelo mientras temblaba en cada sollozo.

-K-Kiki?- Al escucharlo la morena pudo separar su vista del piso y ver a Steven para darle una mirada desesperada.

-¡Steven!-

-Oh Rose, ya era hora de que llegaras, estaba pensando que jamás vendrías.- Steven vio que Diamante Amarillo tenía una sonrisa muy parecido a la del juicio solo que al ver esos orbes amarillos se veía la satisfacción de verlo asustado.

-¡Steven! ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Tranquila Kiki, voy a sacarte de aquí.- Estuvo por correr hacia ella pero las mismas cadenas de antes lo apresaron para que no pudiera moverse, ni siquiera pudo mover las piernas ya que estas estaban atrapadas por un líquido parecido a la brea.

-Me alegra saber que ya se conocen, así no deberé de presentarlas.- La diamante se puso de pie haciendo alarde de su gran altura intimidando a ambos chicos.

-No.- Fue el único murmullo que salió de Steven, al saber que no podía hacer nada. Allí se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, y usando todas sus fuerzas empezó a sacarse las cadenas pero no pudo lograr su forcejeo para liberarse porque el volvió a recibir una descarga que lo dejo desorientado y que sus brazos detuvieran su caída.

-¡Steven! ¡Por favor, no lo lastimes!-

La diamante al escucharla solo ensancho su sonrisa, intimidándola al ver aquella maldad en aquellos ojos amarillos con forma de rombos le hizo darse cuenta lo mucho que disfrutaba hacerle daño a Steven.

Esos ojos mostraban una maldad que nunca pensó ver en alguien, una maldad que solo la hacía digna del mismísimo demonio.

-Steven… esto es un sueño, eso significAhhh!- Las palabras de la morena fueron interrumpidas por una descarga eléctrica que la hizo convulsionarse al sentirla.

El híbrido vio horrorizado y con pupilas achicadas como aquella descarga pasaba por el cuerpo de una de sus amigas, los destellos de electricidad de color amarillo recorrían su cuerpo mientras sus ojos veían en un shock doloroso a la nada, fueron segundos eternos donde el pelinegro vio como el cuerpo de Kiki caía flácido al piso siendo solo sostenidos por las cadenas que estaban en sus muñecas.

-¡Aaaahhhh!- El grito la morena dio resonó por todo el lugar, sus sollozos junto con sus lamentos eran como una espada en el corazón del híbrido, una que lo torturaba lentamente.

La diamante empezó a reír a carcajadas al ver como "Rose" trataba inútilmente de salvar a la humana, la satisfacción de ver a la destructora de su hermana impotente a lo que le hacía a uno de los humanos que tanto se empeñó en proteger era muy grande pero aun así… no era suficiente.

-¡NO!- Una nueva descarga y esta vez Steven pudo ver como empezaba a humear el cuerpo de la morena.

-¡ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER EN ESTO! ¡DESTRUYEME SI QUIERES PERO POR FAVOR NO LA LASTIMES!- Grito el híbrido angustiado con aquel líquido salado saliendo de sus ojos, las carcajadas se detuvieron y con eso también las descargas para dirigir sus orbes amarillos hacia el pelinegro, quien miraba temeroso a la mujer gigante.

Yellow miraba directamente a Steven con expresión neutral, pero en sus ojos se podía observar el odio y el desprecio irradiando de ellos, el único sonido que se pudo escuchar en aquel oscuro páramo era el de la respiración entrecortada de Kiki quien tenía su rostro en el suelo con su mirada perdida, a la vez que temblaba repetidamente producto de la violenta descarga, Steven incluso pudo oler el olor a quemado emanando de ella.

-¿Crees que destrozarte será suficiente?- El desprecio que salía de su boca, todo aquel odio y asco era dirigido únicamente hacia él. -Oh Rose, lo que hiciste amerita que hagamos tu gema polvo en realidad, no hay castigo apropiado por lo que tú has hecho!- Un aura amarilla empezó a emanar de la rubia junto con destellos de electricidad haciéndola todavía más intimidante de ser posible.

-…-

La tensión era tan grande que Steven apenas podía respirar, su cuerpo estaba temblando y el sudor bajaba hasta perderse en su ropa.

-Porque tu… destruiste a Pink… y el-ella no va a volver…-

Steven vio en su cara el lado más vulnerable de Diamante Amarillo, en esos ojos pudo observar el dolor de todos los siglos desde la destrucción de Diamante Rosa, uno que solo había visto en la sala del trono de Pink Diamond esos ojos que lo habían visto con tanto odio se habían ido dejando ver el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de su compañera diamante, uno que no había disminuido en lo más mínimo aun cuando pasaron más de cinco mil años.

Verla así provoco en el híbrido mucha culpa y lastima por ver las consecuencias de las acciones de su madre. El pelinegro miraba el estado más humano de la gran diamante, lo que hizo que se sintiera como la mayor escoria que ha existido aun cuando no fue el quien comenzó la rebelión o fue quien destruyo a Diamante Rosa, las acciones de su madre por muy buenas intenciones que ella hubiera tenido fueron malas y frente a él estaban las consecuencias, el chico estaba por ofrecerle palabras de consuelo pero rápidamente la expresión dolida de la gema, cambio a una llena de furia que provoco pánico en el pelinegro para después ver como ella volvía a electrocutar a su amiga lo que hizo que su angustia se acrecentara.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

-¡Para por favor!- Las lágrimas nublaban la visión del hijo de la líder de las gemas de cristal, su lucha había vuelto con más fuerza intentando salvar a su amiga.

-¡DESTRUIRE A TODOS TUS HUMANOS ROSE! ¡TODOS ELLOS SUFRIRAN! ¡NO PODRAS SALVAR A NINGUNO! ¡AL IGUAL QUE DESTRUIRE A AQUELLAS REBELDES!-

Las descargas se detuvieron dejando a la morena ya sin fuerzas para sostenerse, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-No creas que me detendré, no sería divertido si la humana muriera tan pronto.-

Steven solo podía ver una y otra vez como Kiki era torturada frente a él, sí que pudiera hacer nada escuchando sus gritos y alaridos de dolor, impotente sabiendo que por mucho que lo intentara no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

-¡StevAaahhh!-

Solo quería que se detuviera, que toda esta horrible pesadilla por fin terminara.

No pudo notarlo, estaba tan destrozado por lo que veía, que no pudo ver que la gran mano de la diamante ya estaba sobre el hasta que sintió una presión en su cabeza junto con la asfixia que eso le producía, al mismo tiempo que sintió mucho dolor en su mollera que le hizo apretar los dientes, intento escapar del agarre pero era imposible, estaba perdido lo sabía; fue un tonto al creer que todo estaría bien cuando regresara del espacio, que todo se solucionaría mágicamente con solo regresar, que las diamantes dejarían la Tierra tranquila con solo entregarse, el solo saber que pensó eso en algún momento le daban ganas de golpearse.

La presión iba en aumento, Steven pudo ver con cierta dificultad como Kiki estiraba su mano hacia él desesperada buscando una ayuda que no podía darle, su visión empezó a oscurecerse al igual que apenas podía pensar por el dolor que sentía.

-Esto aún no termina, Rose.-

**_Crack!_ **

Luego de eso los gritos de Garnet lo despertaron, sino fuera por ella no sabía lo que hubiera pasado.

Pero sabiendo que lastimo a Kiki, agradecía profundamente haber sido despertado. Porque no sabría lo que pudo haber pasado.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paúl y Steven tienen un momento, la visita con Kiki no termina bien.

El híbrido y el chico de cabello liso iban a la casa del último para así explicar a la madre de este el porqué de su estado, ambos estaban sumidos en un silencio incomodo al no saber qué decir, Paúl deseaba poder decir algo para así deshacerse de aquel silencio que comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

-A-Así que tú eres el chico que pelea contra monstruos- dijo el chico dudoso, preguntándose si decir eso fue buena idea y al ver como el pelirizado tocaba sus manos con nerviosismo supo que fue una pésima idea hacerlo, el ojibicolor solo pudo sonrojarse por la vergüenza y seguir el camino en silencio.

En el trayecto el híbrido solo podía jugar con sus manos por el nerviosismo, lo que dijo Paúl lo había incomodado mucho pero no podía culparlo le parecía curioso el cómo lo conocía la gente en ciudad playa, suspirando solo pudo resignarse a eso ya que sería algo tonto enfadarse por algo como eso.

-Aquí es- dijo el pelo liso con algo de timidez y el híbrido levanto su mirada y vio una panadería, por fuera era blanco con una apariencia elegante.

Cuando entraron lo primero que vio Steven fueron paredes de color crema suave dándole un aspecto cálido al lugar, su mirada quedo fija en una vidriera con estantes de tres niveles llenos y divididos donde pudo ver diversos postres y panes; pan salado, deliciosos dulces y pan crocante. El lugar tenia diversas mesas incluso afuera, algo que el pelirizado no noto al ir cabizbajo, todo el lugar daba aire hogareño.

El olor a pan recién hecho lleno al chico de una calidez que en la actualidad era escasa, incluso podía saborear los postres que se veían sin ni siquiera probarlos, incluso pudo ver dos soportes para cupcakes donde estos se exhibían en todo su esplendor.

-Paúl, que bueno que llegas necesito que saques el baguette del horno y me ayudes a preparar la selva negra para... - dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos como los de Paúl, la mujer se encontraba viendo a su hijo quien al sentir la mirada conmocionada de su madre solo pudo decir...

-A...antes de que digas algo, tienes que escucharme...- El pelo liso no pudo continuar ya que de inmediato sintió que su madre lo revisaba en busca de heridas, mientras que Steven solo podía ver eso con un poco de culpa y una pizca de envidia al presenciar una escena de la que nunca podría formar parte.

-¡¿Qué te paso?!, ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!, cuando encuentre al responsable lo haré pedazos!- bramaba furiosa la madre del ojigris mientras que este intentaba calmarla lo mejor que podía ya que, su madre estaba muy molesta ahora.

-Mamá.-

\- ¡Dime quien fue que ahorita voy y lo busco!- La de cabello castaño estaba furiosa al ver a su hijo de esa forma, su ropa estaba algo desgarrada y con algo de sangre seca además de que en su cuerpo quedaron algunas cicatrices de donde estuvieron varias heridas hechas por la gema corrupta.

-Mamá.-

\- Van a saber que con mi niño no se meten.-

-¡Mamá!-

Paúl levanto la voz sabiendo que si no lo hacia su madre saldría y buscaría a quien ella pensaba le había hecho daño, la mirada enojada en aquellos ojos tan iguales a los suyos solo le hizo ver eso.

-Te diré lo que paso pero tienes que calmarte.-

-Bien, pero más te vale que me digas la verdad, Paúl Oliver Thomas.- La mujer veía muy seria a su hijo quien trago saliva al escuchar su nombre completo, suspirando empezó a contarlo lo que paso entre tanto Steven se removía algo nervioso los recuerdos de la reacción de los padres de Lars aún estaban frescos en su memoria en especial los de su madre.

La sensación caliente y dolorosa de la bofetada aún estaba fresca en su mente.

-…y eso fue lo que paso básicamente.-

El pelinegro volvió su atención hacia donde el mayor estaba explicándole a su madre lo que paso, la mujer se veía significativamente más calmada y ahora veía al híbrido quien incomodo trataba de no parecer tan nervioso, no quería una repetición con lo de los padres de Lars. La mujer de ojos bicolores se acercó hacia el más joven quien empezó a ver el piso nervioso, estaba seguro que si ella lo golpeara no haría nada para defenderse ya que en cierta manera se lo merecía o eso era lo que pensaba él.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?- Su voz lo hizo levantar la vista, viendo como ella se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos, algo más calmado el híbrido respondió.

-Steven. Steven Universe, señora.-

-Bueno, Steven, desde ahora eres cliente especial de mi panadería. Cada vez que vengas, te daremos lo que quieras de nuestra selección gratis, es lo menos que puedo hacer por quien le salvo la vida a mi hijo.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, una que hizo que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

-No es necesario…-

-Insisto, salvaste a mi hijo y lo sanaste, no puedo dejarte ir sin agradecerte de alguna forma.- La mujer lo veía con agradecimiento sincero y en aquellos ojos bicolores vio una mirada maternal, que hizo que el interior del híbrido se calentara ante aquella amabilidad tan sincera, casi se sentía en casa.

-Eh, de acuerdo…- Steven desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, para él era casi imposible decirle que no a aquella mirada. La castaña lo hizo quedarse por un momento dejando a ambos pelinegros solos, el de cabello liso veía a todos lados y cuando su mirada se encontró con la del pelirizado la desvió, el ambiente entre ambos era algo incómodo ya que ninguno sabía que decir o como iniciar una conversación decente.

-Así que… ehh… ¿Te gusta el pan?- Pregunto Paúl queriendo golpear su frente contra una pared ante semejante estupidez de su parte, y el que su rostro pálido adquiriera un tono rojo por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las pequeñas risas que venían del cristal gem quien al verlo reírse hizo que el tono rojo de su cara disminuyera a un tono rosa.

El humano se rio un poco también sintiendo aquella risa algo contagiosa, el ambiente pesado que había antes se empezó a ir y quedo uno más cómodo para ambos.

-Bueno si, si me gusta el pan.-

-Oh cielos, lamento eso, no sabía que decirte siendo honesto. Y el silencio ya estaba siendo asfixiante.-

-Está bien también me estaba sintiendo incomodo.-

Ambos fueron a una mesa cercana para sentarse y allí ambos empezaron a hablar, Steven se había relajado lo suficiente para no pensar en lo que paso en sus sueños, estaba lo suficientemente relajado para no recordar los gritos y el cuerpo convulsionante de Kiki, y eso era un alivio ya que estaba seguro que no soportaría volver a recordarlo o saber que fue culpable de que ella pudo haber muerto.

La plática casual era para Steven en el mejor de los casos un pequeño descanso de todo lo que ocurría, ambos muchachos conversaban de forma bastante amena. Cuando la mujer volvió trajo consigo una canasta llena de productos de la panadería, entre ellos había una botella de Vodka que la mujer puso allí para los padres del chico como agradecimiento.

Cuando vio a su hijo y a Steven hablando sonrió un poco, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver como en los ojos negros del más joven se volvían vacíos ya que su hijo había preguntado algo, fue tan repentino que cuando menos lo pensó vio a Steven de nuevo sonreírle a su hijo con sus ojos brillantes, por el momento decidió dejarlo pasar acercándose volvió a sonreír escuchando algunas risas por parte del rizado.

-Steven,- El hijo de Rose volteo a verla con una pequeña sonrisa, aun riéndose por algo dicho por su hijo. – esto es para tus padres y diles de mi parte que les agradezco en criar a un chico tan educado.-Le dijo entregándole la canasta, esas palabras provocaron algo de dolor en el mitad gema al escuchar la palabra "padres" pero lo ignoro con una sonrisa.

-Lo hare, señora…-

-Paulina. Llámame Paulina.-

-Lo hare, señora Paulina. Gracias.- Dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo levemente y tomando en sus manos la canasta.

Despidiéndose ambos pelinegros salieron de la panadería, el mayor buscaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el menor queriendo hablar con él mientras Steven respondía al de ojos bicolor, el mayor veía algo curioso al más joven mientras seguía haciendo platica para conocerlo mejor.

-Así que dime, ¿Qué piensa tu papá de que pelees con monstruos?- La pregunta hizo que el híbrido abriera los ojos por un breve instante antes de recomponerse, las palabras de su padre aun resonaban en su mente torturándolo.

-Él se preocupa por mí.- Dijo simplemente, lo cual sentía que era una burda mentira.

 _"-Oh claro que si.-"_ Dijo una voz burlona, asustado Steven volteo a ver a todos lados viendo que no había nadie cerca y que Paúl estaba saludando a un chico de cabello castaño a lo lejos, por lo que era imposible que el haya dicho eso. Nervioso trago saliva y trato de calmarse, su corazón latía con fuerza y empezaba a tener un pequeño dolor de cabeza en la parte de atrás de esta.

Cuando ambos pasaban todos los puestos de la playa el pelo rizado volvió a sentir aquella sensación pesada que las miradas de los ciudadanos de ciudad playa, provocaban lo que parecía que el menor ya se estaba acostumbrando pero era algo que el mayor sentía y veía a todos lados tratando de entender eso.

Llegando a la playa Paúl vio asombrado la estatua del templo, sus ojos bicolores miraban y trataba de plasmar en su memoria los detalles de aquella mujer tallada en la piedra, su atención volvió al híbrido quien suspiraba un poco y se veía algo incómodo. Rememorando la sensación de las miradas quiso preguntar pero Steven ya estaba tomando camino a casa.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte. ¡Adiós Paúl!- Steven se metió a la casa rápidamente no dejando que el mayor pudiera hablar.

-Espera! También sentís…- No pudo continuar, ya que él hijo de Rose se había ido rápidamente dejándolo solo. El aire salado de la playa entraba por su nariz, el viento alborotaba su cabello pero al chico no parecía importarle, las olas chocaban contra las rocas dejando espuma a su paso y escuchaba el graznar de las gaviotas; la luz naranja del atardecer empezaba aparecer y estaba golpeando contra la piel del más alto entibiándola en el proceso.

 _"-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Sé que también sentiste esas miradas… pero porque no dijiste nada?-"_ La vista de Paúl quedo fija en la casa de playa, sus pensamientos solo avivaron más la llama de su curiosidad al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa nacía.

_"-Averiguare lo que ocurre, es una promesa.-"_

Paúl ahora tenía una misión importante y era conocer a Steven, y él no iba a rendirse en su misión.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que ahora su presencia de ahora en adelante iba a ser indispensable para el hijo de la líder de la rebelión.

* * *

Steven al ver no había nadie en casa solo pudo quitarse la máscara y dejar de fingir, suspirando caminó cansado hacía la cocina y allí dejo la canasta que la madre de Paúl le dio. Suspirando con fuerza fue al baño donde de inmediato notó que sus nudillos estaban tomando una tonalidad algo verdosa, sus brazos tenían un par de rasguños que aunque no muy grandes, se veían mal. Al ver eso el híbrido solo pudo cerrar los ojos con resignación, entonces recordó que probablemente tenía más de esos hematomas en el cuerpo.

Al quitarse la camisa pudo vislumbrar cómo en parte de su pecho tenía otros de aquellos golpes de color morado, y en uno de sus costados estaba un gran raspón que sangraba un poco, con solo ver como lo dejó esa gema corrupta solo pudo palmearse el rostro. De verdad que aquella pelea lo dejo muy mal, esperaba que las chicas no se dieran cuenta de eso.

-Si las chicas me ven así, no me dejaran volver a salir.- Dijo el pelinegro sabiendo los sobreprotectoras que podían llegar a ser, haciendo una mueca empezó a sanarse. Lamió sus heridas como un animal herido la sola comparación hizo que Steven sintiera su corazón encogerse por eso, era como si solo fuera eso, un animal; Cuando estaba por terminar el sonido del portal activándose rompió el silencio en el que toda la casa estaba sumida.

-¡Steven, estamos en casa!- El grito de amatista hizo que empezara a darse prisa.

-Ya voy.- Dijo en voz alta y rápido sano sus nudillos, para de inmediato volver a ponerse su camisa, viéndose en el espejo volvió a sonreír y mostrar en el brillo de sus ojos, una rutina que poco a poco comienza a pegarse a él.

-¿Cómo les fue en la misión, chicas?- Pregunto animado Steven, cerrando así la puerta del baño.

* * *

**-Al día siguiente-**

* * *

El pelinegro se encontraba frente al cuarto donde Kiki estaba, el nerviosismo que el chico sentía era nada comparado con el tamaño del nudo que tenía en el estómago y la verdad prefería volver al homeworld y ver a las diamantes que estar allí. Lo único que deseaba ahora era ir a casa y encerrarse hasta que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

 _"-Eso jamás pasara.-"_ Dijo con fuerza una burlona voz.

El pelinegro sintió como una uña afilada acariciaba sus vertebras lentamente, esa voz había vuelto y esta vez casi aseguraba que estaba a unos centímetros de él pero viendo a su alrededor se aseguró que no había nadie.

 _"-No es nada, solo fue mi imaginación.-"_ Pensó el pequeño con claro nerviosismo, en un intento por calmarse. Un golpe se escuchó logrando sobresaltar al chico que estaba por invocar su escudo, al mirar a la izquierda vio que unas cajas llenas de suplementos médicos que estaban desparramados por el suelo fue lo que originó el sonido.

Desde hace días que eso ocurría, cada vez que había un ruido fuerte se asustaba había veces en la que estuvo por golpear algo de lo asustado que estaba.

 _"-Genial ahora no solo mi vida es un desastre, si no que tengo los nervios tan destrozados que me asusto con cualquier cosa.-"_ Pensó con mucha molestia el chico, otra cosa que ha notado es que sus emociones cambiaban constantemente, algo que solo pasaba cuando estaba solo o si pasaba terminaba rompiendo algo con los puños lo que finalizaba con lágrimas preguntándose que estaba mal con él, respirando profundo calmó el ritmo de sus pensamientos, ahora no era el momento para pensar en su "vida", si es que podía llamarse así a su realidad.

Lo importante ahora mismo era sanar a la amiga que lastimó y saber si ella podría perdonarlo. Se sentía un monstruo por provocar eso y lo que merecía era que las diamantes lo destruyeran como deseaban hacer en el juicio.

Calmándose entró a la habitación arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Al estar allí pudo ver que todo el cuarto estaba pintado de blanco, había una pequeña mesita de noche donde tenía una lámpara encima y al lado estaba la cama donde Kiki estaba, ella se encontraba con la mirada hacía una pared, su cuerpo se notaba extremadamente tensó al parecer no había notado su presencia. Steven estaba nervioso no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir tal vez aun tenga tiempo para huir a otro continente y no volver jamás.

 _"-Marica.-"_ Muy bien, esa voz empezaba a ser irritante.

Respirando profundo se calmó, ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para enloquecer. Tratando de sentir algo de valor, se acercó con lentitud a la cama, la tensión era palpable en el lugar para el chico era como volver a estar en el armario en el que quedó atrapado cuando era un niño, estando en un espacio cerrado por horas donde lo único que podía hacer era llorar por ayuda. Ese incidente le provocó una claustrofobia severa, las gems sabían que el estar en un espacio reducido le causaba mucho terror, ni siquiera Amatista bromeaba con eso.

Pero en estos momentos no estaba en un armario, ni en un cuarto donde las paredes se cierran y el aire comenzaba a escasear, si no que estaba en una habitación más grande y que el solo estar allí le daban ganas de vomitar. Su amiga estaba aquí por su culpa y era ahora de enfrentar las consecuencias de eso, el sudor perlaba la frente del chico y el corazón le latía de forma desenfrenada a tal punto que casi dolía. La mirada del pelinegro estaba clavada en el piso de mármol, aunque de forma casi imposible podía sentirlo de piedra como en aquella ocasión, parecía tonto pero estaba seguro de oler los implementos de limpieza y estaba seguro que escuchaba la música por la que su padre no pudo escuchar sus gritos.

El cuarto parecía volver a ser ese horrendo espacio cerrado donde un Steven de 5 años lloraba e imploraba que lo sacaran de allí, la cabeza del pelinegro empezó a latir de forma dolorosa, el sudor ahora era más abundante y las pupilas del gem estaban perdidas en un punto en el piso. Era curioso pero aquel día donde descubrió su claustrofobia no lo había pensado hasta ahora, como si alguien en el exterior le resultara de alguna forma enfermizamente satisfactorio que recordara aquel momento donde se orinó encima de forma patética, donde lloró porque su papá lo sacara de allí, casi podía ver la sonrisa torcida llena de maldad de una persona al verlo sufrir, por hacerlo pasar por este oscuro camino.

Un escalofrío paso por su espalda de forma dolorosa, tragó saliva intentando tener valor pero parecía que este no existía.

-H-Hola Kiki.- Tartamudeo Steven, sentía como su estómago se revolvía como en las tazas giratorias, las palmas de sus manos le sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba sin que pudiera pararlo pronto un sabor amargo se puso en su lengua trayéndole nauseas. Sin embargo Kiki no le prestaba atención, su mirada seguía clavada en la pared. Con mucha curiosidad el pelirizado se movió para ver qué era lo que llamaba la atención de la morena para solo encontrar una pared pintada de ese horrendo color blanco.

-Y-Y-Yo solo quería decirte que...- Steven trago saliva y respiro profundo para tomar valor. -que lamento todo lo que pasó en el sueño, yo de verdad lo lamento y sé que lamentarlo no hará que te sientas mejor pero quiero que sepas que, yo j-jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño, nunca lo permitiría y e-entenderé si me odias...- La disculpa fue interrumpida ya que la gemela menor de Kofi pronto comenzó a sollozar, sus sollozos eran silenciosos y llenos de dolor, un gran pedazo de vidrio se incrusto en el corazón del híbrido o así lo sentía él al ser quien escuchara aquello.

-Steven, ¿Qué fue eso? Me duele.- Las palabras salían de forma lastimera, pronto la morena se volteó y fue cuando al fin Steven pudo verla estuvo, a punto de soltar un grito, ella se miraba de un pálido enfermizo, tenía ojeras profundas, sus ojos estaban totalmente apagados y en sus mejillas se miraba un rastro de lágrimas secas, y sus labios estaban agrietados, secos. Se veía muy mal, una oleada de culpa golpeó al pelinegro con la fuerza de un camión, unos pequeños choques eléctricos pasaban por su cuerpo lastimándolo.

El cuerpo del chico temblaba de sus ojos salían finas lagrimas que acariciaban sus mejillas, un gran peso pronto cayó en la consciencia del hijo de Greg. Una horrenda realidad lo golpeó, él era el causante de tanto dolor en su familia, de que todos en Ciudad Playa estén asustados y de toda la guerra que las diamantes estaban tan determinadas en terminar.

-Y-Yo no sé lo que paso, yo estaba dormido y de pronto estabas tú y ella... lo lamento mucho.- Ya no pudo soportarlo más, ahora lloraba libremente, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como Blue Diamond a la hora de recordar a la ya rota Pink Diamond, el líquido salino caía en el suelo y la morena tampoco estaba en mejor estado ya que esta se encontraba llegando a una conclusión al escuchar al híbrido, una muy oscura.

E-eso... eso- Las palabras salían con dificultad, casi parecían que le quemaban la garganta a la morena, el pelinegro levantó su rostro y vio como ella temblaba ligeramente, sus labios quebradizos estaban entreabiertos y con lentitud ella lo miró, el chico pudo ver el terror en sus ojos pudo notar el horror en aquella mirada que en el pasado le transmitían mucha amabilidad.

-E-eso...e-eso quiere decir, que puede volver a ocurrir.- Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba de forma leve, pronto ella comenzó a llorar. Su llanto era pequeño las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pronto sus manos fueron a su boca provocando que su lamento se escuchara ahogado.

Steven miraba la escena sin saber qué hacer, no pensó tener que ver como uno de sus amigos se quebraba justo frente a sus ojos, el dolor iba en aumento, en su pecho un golpe agudo le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, una de sus manos tocaban esa área y parecía que volvería a llorar.

 _"-¡Maldición!, ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Carajo!-"_ Pensó el híbrido con mucha furia y dolor en partes iguales.

 _"-No es tú culpa-"_ Susurro una voz femenina de manera dulce y maternal, una voz que de alguna forma él conocía a la perfección, esa que solo una persona tenía, esa que había conocido en un VHS dedicado exclusivamente a él. Pero eso sería imposible pensó, su madre ya no estaba, ella dejo su forma física para que en primer lugar estuviera aquí. El sudor pronto se volvía cada vez más abundante, la camiseta con la estrella estampada en frente pronto se apegó al cuerpo del chico donde un pequeño brillo rosa iba y venía donde estaba la gema del gem hasta que se detuvo.

El latir de su corazón lo escuchaba tan fuerte que resonaba en sus oídos, estaba seguro de que estaba enloqueciendo y eso le hacía dudar si había verdaderamente algo malo con él. Las palabras de la morena interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-No-No-No... No quiero, no de nuevo... me-me duele mucho, quema...quema desde adentro...-Los sollozos interrumpieron sus propias palabras a la vez que empezaban a volverse más fuertes, las palabras que Kiki decía le romperían el corazón a cualquiera.

-¡No volverá a ocurrir! ¡Te prometo que no volverá a pasar!- Dijo desesperado intentando calmar a la morena, la verdad es que solo deseaba irse de ese horrendo cuarto para ir a casa y descansar el pelinegro no quería ver como su amiga sufría, solo deseaba ir a casa y que todo volviera a ser como antes, cuando lo más grave era no poder invocar su arma.

**_(Oh, Steven eso jamás ocurrirá, tú eres el único capaz de parar todo este desastre te guste o no.)_ **

-Lo siento, lo siento de verdad, lo lamento.- Se lamentaba el híbrido, lleno de angustia pronto vio como la morena se hacía un ovillo, el chico ya no podía soportar estar un minuto más allí, estaba por irse cuando metió su mano en su bolsillo y puso un objeto en la mesita de noche, para así irse dejando a la morena sola. Se sentía peor que escoria.

* * *

**-Horas más tarde-**

* * *

El sol se ocultaba para así dar lugar a la noche, en ciudad playa todo estaba calmado pero en un acantilado donde había un faro, un pequeño pelinegro se encontraba dentro de este hecho un ovillo, él se encontraba llorando a gritos, su cuerpo temblaba ante cada hipido que hacía, calmándose el chico levanto la mirada y se empezó a secar el rostro al mismo tiempo que daba respiraciones rápidas.

Cuando por fin se calmó, el hijo de Greg decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa. Cuando por fin pudo verse presentable salió del faro y fue directo al templo, curiosamente parecía que era el único lugar donde se sentía tranquilo, al estar en la playa vio su teléfono para ver que no había ningún mensaje de Connie, eso lo decepcionó, llevaba varios días en los que le mandaba miles de mensajes. Eso fue doloroso, el en verdad quería hablar con ella estaba seguro que su voz le ayudaría, sus palabras ayudaban a calmarlo siempre que todo era demasiado para él.

Cerrando los ojos mientras guardaba su teléfono suspiro, decidió dejar eso para otro día, suficiente con el horrendo día que tuvo hoy. Al acercarse a la casa pudo ver que estaban las luces encendidas, eso significaba que las chicas volvieron de su misión. Cerrando los ojos por un momento se preparó y al abrirlos puso aquel brillo que empezaba a odiar y a aquella sonrisa que le provocaba tanto dolor: La de la felicidad fingida.

Al entrar pudo ver confuso que ninguna de las gems estaban allí, encogiéndose de hombros fue directo al baño para así quitarse la peste que tenía, de verdad que había sudado; Al sentir el agua fría en su piel pudo suspirar con alivio al sentir como el agua se llevaba todo el estrés del día.

Solo esperaba descansar esta noche, no quería tener ninguna pesadilla el día de hoy. Ese pensamiento le recordó lo que escucho cuando estuvo en el faro, llevaba unos minutos allí y escucho como un grupo de chicos hablaban sobre beber alcohol. Los había ignorado y podía seguir así si no fuera porque uno de ellos dijo.

_"-Cuando bebo y termino dormido, no tengo sueños. Es raro sabes pero no hay pesadillas ni dulces sueños, es como si nada pudiera interrumpirme el descansó, por eso lo hago más seguido.-"_

Eso ahora le hacía pensar que tal vez podía evitar las pesadillas solo por esta noche, sacudiendo su cabezo alejo ese pensamiento, no podía asegurar que eso fuera verdad y por el momento no iba a ahondar más en el asunto, terminando de bañarse se vistió y salió donde pudo ver a Perla cocinando.

-Hola Perla.-

-Oh, ¡Hola Steven! La cena estará lista pronto, así que te recomendaría sentarte.- Dijo la de cabello color durazno sonriéndole al menor, la sonrisa que Perla le dio hizo que el híbrido sonriera de forma más honesta. Era bueno saber que al menos las chicas aun lo amaban.

Cuando Perla servía su cena Garnet y Amatista salieron del templo como hacían desde hace un tiempo para acompañar a Steven a la hora de la cena, todo iba normal aun cuando el pelo rizado comía sin ganas la comida que le había preparado la gema pálida y solo se enfocara en ingerir ese alimento, ya que no quería preocupar a las chicas si dejaba de comer.

Steven y Amatista estaban viendo la televisión mientras Garnet y Perla estaban abajo, los más bajos del equipo veían una película y bromeaban sobre ella.

-De verdad viejo, si lo que querían era hacer que el protagonista ganara solo porque si, solo debieron decirle que hacer.- Dijo la morada viendo burlona a cierto panda contra cierto felino de pelaje gris.

-Vamos Amatista, el entreno mucho para poder enfrentarlo dale algo de crédito.-

-Mmm.-

_-¡El royo le está dando poderes!-_

Amatista no dijo nada, solo vio a Steven arqueando la ceja por un momento antes de que ambos estallaran en carcajadas mientras el pelinegro tomaba su estómago y la morada golpeaba el piso con el puño.

-Jajajaja oh viejo, no se esforzaron mucho en eso.-

-Jejeje, lo sé, lo sé. Creo que fue el poder del guion lo que agarro sabes.-

Ambos siguieron viendo la película mientras se burlaban de los argumentos de esta y se reían, a la vez que se burlaban de lo claramente el poder del guion en el protagonista para la pelea contra el villano, mientras que en la cocina la líder del equipo y la antigua sirvienta de Diamante Rosa discutían algo en el máximo silencio para que el mitad humano no las escuchara.

-¿Estas segura de eso, Garnet?- Perla estaba lavando los platos, sus ojos color cielo veía preocupada a la fusión.

-Lo estoy, Steven no ha estado bien pero discutiremos eso en el templo. Dile a Amatista, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- Garnet estaba tensa, saber que algo le pasaba al más joven y no poder ayudar era algo horrible, pero saber que no podía saber que pasaba ya que ahora su propia visión futura fallaba lo que le impedía al menos darse una idea de lo que pasaba con Steven.

Bien, me asegurare de que allí este.-

La hora de dormir había llegado y las gems le deseaban buenas noches al hijo de su antigua líder, quien correspondía con una sonrisa pero antes de que entraran a sus habitaciones en el templo.

-Perla, espera.-

-Sí, Steven?- Perla esperaba pacientemente lo que fuera a decirle, queriendo al menos que eso fuera decirle lo que ocurría y así poder ayudarlo de una vez por todas.

-Es solo que… quería saber si me podrías preparar más postres, es que me gustó mucho.- Un pequeño sonrojo estaba en las mejillas del mitad gema, quien se veía algo avergonzado por su pedido.

-Por supuesto, Steven. Te preparare los que quieras.- Perla le sonrió de aquella forma maternal, lo que calentó el corazón del pequeño y sonriera de forma honesta a las gems.

Despidiéndose dejaron solo a Steven quien se preparó para dormir, con la colcha cubriéndolo se colocó de la forma más cómoda posible y cerró los ojos. El estrés del día logro que por fin se dejara llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Las horas pasaron y bien entrada la noche se podía ver como Steven se removía en su cama llegando a tirar sus sabanas, y descubrir su gema de forma inconsciente. Frunciendo el ceño y quejándose a la vez que se movía su gema brillo, y una luz salió de ella mostrando al híbrido y a Bismuto en su forja.

El pelo rizado esquivaba los ataques de la gema herrera pero en un desafortunado giro del destino cuando la apuñalo, en vez de hacerla volver a su gema había golpeado dicha gema logrando romperla y por consecuente hacerla desaparecer dejando sus fragmentos en el suelo de la forja, Steven veía atónito lo que hizo las palabras de Bismuto resonando una y otra vez en un bucle infinito.

_"-Al final si eres igual a ella soldado…-"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza pero al fin salí de vacaciones, espero actualizar mis otros trabajos. Solo pido paciencia. Espero hayan disfrutado el cap, y gracias por leer esta historia!


End file.
